The First
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: Lucys boyfriend stops by unanounced and it starts to get steamy. (I suck at summarys, sorry)


**Ok... so this is a lemon. If your under 14 dont read. I'm really sorry if you dont like it, its my first M-rated fanfic so dont be to harsh! So here it is ,'The First'. (SINDER-CHAR)**

I lay on my bed reading. It was about two a.m and I still couldn't sleep. A small creek was heard from the kitchen, I grabbed my whip and got into a fighting position. After the Grand Magic Games I had trained day-in-day-out to catch up to my teammates strength. I had reached my goal of S-class about a month ago.

I relaxed as I saw my black-haired boyfriend was the source of the sounds. I had met him when I was training in the forest of Crocus, we had really hit it off then. Well after I nursed the bump on his head I caused.

He raised one eye brow as he eyed my weapon in my hand. I gave a weak-smile and put my whip away. "What are you do in here in the middle of the night, Rogue?" That's right, a Fairy was dating a Saber. Fairy Tail was surprisingly understanding when we told them we were dating, but Sabertooth had a hissy-fit and attacked me. I gave Minerva a little taist of my Lucy-Kick, after that they excepted are relationship.

Rogue gave me a half-smile as he neared me. "I took a job here and it took a little longer then I had planed."

I lightly laughed. "Its two in the morning. Why'd you come now?"

"I didn't want to sleep with out you." He said with a small pout.

I sighed and sat down on my bed motioning for him to sit too. He grinned as he made his way over to me. I laid back as he carolled on top of me, he kissed me on the lips passionately. I hum in satisfaction and kiss back. "Missed you to."

Rogue smiled at me and kissed me again. I lifted my hands to his chest, clenching his shirt. Once he pulled his lips way I hummed again. "Whats got you so riled?"

"I havent seen you in a month. I just missed you, Luce." He said with a hint of amusement.

With a quick nod I lifted my head and kissed him. After a few seconds I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth letting his tongue explore my wet cavern, his muscle poked mine, coaxing mine to fight with his. I let out a involuntary moan as he sucked on my bottom lip.

I felt him smirk into are kiss. suddenly his lips had new vigor, kissing, nibbling, and sucking mine. Just as fast as his lips were there they were gone, I was about to whine en tell they appeared on my jaw line. They trailed down to my ear where he licked my earlobe making me gasp out then moan as he nibbled, as of that point I was completely lost in pleasure.

Every time he would move his hands on my arms or my sides it would send waves of heat and pleasure to my lower abdomen. I gasped as his hand started to pull my red lacy night gound up. I allowed it letting him practically throw it across the room leaving me just in my panties and bra. His lips were suddenly traveling down my neck and into the valley of my breasts, he reached back and unhooked my black bra. That brought me back to reality, I covered my breasts pushing Rogue back slightly.

Rogue eyes widened as he quickly got off me and blushed. "I'm so sorry, Lucy. I-I didn't mean to attack you like that." He shuddered. "I know you wanted to wait. And we've only been going out for four-months now, so I can understand if you want to stop." He ranted as he handed me my nightgown.

I smiled fondly at him. "Its fine, I honestly liked it. Can we... keep going?" Rogues head snapped to me, eyes wide.

"Y-yes, I mean you d-dont mind?" I shook my head, saying I didn't. Rogue came close again, leaning in with his hands on either side of my hips. I put a finger on his lips signaling for him to wait. I un-clipped his cloak, slipping it off his shoulders, then I went to his shirt, pulling it over his head.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I slid my hands down his chest. He smirked as I did so. He leaned in capturing my lips once again.

He put his hands on my back and slowly pushed us down. His hands finally sent my bra over his shoulder and across the room. I felt his hand hover over my breast for sometime, his lips all but stopped.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand down, making his hand press my breast, making me moan. He tensed, I rolled my eyes again, as I rolled my tongue over his bottom lip making his come back to his senses. He started needing my mounds and went to work on my neck again. My legs rubbed together in need.

I moaned, snaking my hands into Rogues hair. His lips made their way down my neck and to my breasts, sucking on my pert nipple. I moaned again as my head rolled back. I felt Rogue smirk agenst my hot skin, his hand slowly slid down my stomic as the other tweaked my other breast. My back suddenly arched and my eyes shot open as his hand slid in between my lacy boy shorts. He cupped my most sensitive part getting another moan out of me.

I felt like I was on fire as one of his fingers slid into my wet folds. His lips found mine as his finger slowly moved over my clit, the movement made me moan into his mouth and arch into his touch. I was lost in his touches, my mind wouldn't work.

I whimpered as his hand left my folds. I watched through lidded eyes as he pulled his fingers to his lips and licked away my juices. Rogue kissed me right below my chest and looked up into my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said lovingly as I cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch and his eyes closed. I took my hand away then pulled him to my lips, kissing him passionately. I wiggled under him slightly, but stopped when something hard poked my thigh. Rogue hissed/groaned into my neck, I nugget it again out of cearosity. He groaned out my name again thin sucked in a large breath of air. "Rogue, roll over." I whispered, he didn't complain and rolled over. I straddled him, kissed him as I un-did his belt and pulled them off. I giggled as I saw he was wairing black boxers with a little red dragon on the hip.

Rogue blushed when I giggled and tried to flip me over but I put my hands on his chest, kissing his neck. I trailed my lips down his chest and rolled my tongue over his muscles. He groaned out as I continued down his chest, but I was determined to get a moan out of him. As I went further down I dipped my tongue into his navil then licked across the band of his boxers. I felt the muscles there tighten as I did it again.

I took hold of his boxers and pulled them off of him only to gape at Rogue. My boyfriend was fucking HUGE. I eyed him a few seconds before I heard him chuckle. "I'm I that impressive?"

"H-huge." I stuttered out and he chuckled again.

"Dont worry it'll be fine." He coaksed making me relax slightly. I slowly wrapped my hand around his member and stroked it slightly, my head snapped to his face when he let out a hiss then a groan. I took the noise as a good thing and lowered my face to him, I dragging my tongue across his tip. He groaned again as I took him into my mouth. I bobbed my head slightly and found Rogue gripping the sheets as I swirled my tongue around him.

He thread his hands through my hair as I bobbed a little faster. Suddenly Rogue pulled me off him making a small pop sound from the suction and flipped me over. His lips were all over my collarbone and neck as I put my hands on his chest. "I'm going to put it in." He said breathlessly into my neck. I nodded.

Rogue guided his member it my entrance, he entered me slowly. Pain shot through my body when he came to my innocence. I braced myself as he pulled out slightly then thrust back in, the pain wasnt as bad as I thought it would be.

After Rogue was submerged in me the pain started turning into unbearable pleasure. I wiggled under him, telling him it was ok to move. He pulled out to his tip than thrust back in hard, making me moan loudly. He stayed at that pace for a few more thrusts en tell I found my voice to speak. "...F-faster..." I spoke wrapping her legs around his waist.

Rogue obligated, pounding into me like there was no tomorrow. My hips met his every time. His teeth sunk into me neck but I couldn't care, I was in too much pleasure. Suddenly he hit a spot just right making me let out a heated moan and arch into him. He looked down at me and thrust into that spot again and again. suddenly something in me snapped and my body jerked. My mind became fogged and my vision blurred. I felt Rogues thrusts become wild, pounding into me a few more times than he released. Filling me with his hot seed.

His body drapped over mine as he panted, then he pulled out, and lay beside me but not before covering us both with my blankets. "I love you." I heard Rogue whisper.

I smiled and pulled myself into his chest. "I love you too." His arms instantly wrapped around me and nuzzled into my hair.

As I fell off into sleep I thought two things, one, I had never loved Rogue more than I had at that point, and two, my team would be in for a huge surprise in the morning.

_End!_

**HAHAHA! This is my first finised story, along with my first Lemon. I hope you like it! **

**Please vote on my Poll 'My Next Storys Pair Should Be...'! **

**(SINDER-CHAR)**


End file.
